New Middle Name
by congressmanmabel
Summary: Ford used to associate family with high expectations, selfishness, betrayal, and mistrust. But over the course of that fateful summer, Ford learned many valuable lessons from Dipper, Mabel and Stan; that teamwork would accomplish the most difficult of tasks, how trust should be given to those who earned it, and that second chances are possible in this world.


_April 11, 2013_

Aboard the Stan O'War II gently sailed the cold waters of the Northern Pacific Ocean. Stan and Ford Pines recently completed their supernatural mission on the Arctic Ocean. They come across a threatening Kraken, some buried treasure and no babes (much to Stanley's dismay). The two brothers had finished traversing the Bering Strait and were a day's trip away from Nome, Alaska, which was the perfect place to stock up on supplies.

Since there was a low amount of food on the ship, the seafaring brothers had to make do with what little food they had in the cabin for dinner. Stan indulged himself with a tub of ice cream, while Ford was rummaging through the cabinets for something to satisfy his sweet tooth.

The twins were glad to have gone on their dream trip together. They were able to make up for forty years of cold shoulders, betrayal and separation of a terrifyingly cosmic scale. Though Ford and Stan learned to make up during the end of the world, it would only make sense that they would continue to mend their relationship by embarking on an abnormal expedition.

That's not to say that their time sailing the world was a walk in the park. Both brothers had their fair share of bad days on the boat. Stan would be revisited by painful memories of his years on the run from the authorities. Other times it would be during the ten-plus years spent as a homeless grifter, a hapless prisoner, or a desperate man trying to fend himself from the vicious men he owed money to. Ford was also haunted by his past. Most of the time it was the horrific abuse Bill Cipher had inflicted on him after refusing to open the portal. But there were instances in which both men remembered a dark figure that loomed over their childhoods: their father Filbrick Pines.

To say that their Pa was a stoic man would be a massive understatement. Filbrick was the type of man who rarely smiled and was unamused by sentimentality. Hidden behind his dark sunglasses were the eyes, constantly on watch for any misstep Stan and Ford would make. He also cast Stanley out on the streets and threw an already packed duffle bag at him, banning him from the Pines household before the poor teen had the chance to complete high school. The disgruntled father also channeled his disappointment into Ford, who expected their son to make millions after completing college. When Ford decided to pursue a career in studying anomalies, Filbrick was angry with his son's decision and the two never spoke since.

Worst of all, his father would always be attached to Ford by namesake. When Ford and Stan were born, their father had lazily named both of their sons Stan, mainly because the couple never planned to have raise twins in addition to their older son Shermie. In addition, the man had the ego to insert his name as the middle name of the eldest twin.

 _"Aren't you a sight for sore eye! Stanford Filbrick Pines! My old pal!"_

Ford shuddered. The old man refused to revisit those horrible memories again. He needed to find a way to take his mind off of his past.

Shuffling through a couple empty boxes of crackers, he noticed a crumpled bag of jellybeans. Ford immediately retrieved the bag of his favorite candy from the cabinet and closed the door. The researcher inspected the item within the palms of his six-fingered hands. A close glance at the crinkled bag of sweets sent his mind back in time...

 _The summer sun shone on the grassy hill near the outskirts of Gravity Falls. Ford had brought his nephew Dipper near the town border to answer his biggest question: why the heck are there so many weird things in Gravity Falls is a magnet for all things weird. The scientist took out a handful of the jellybeans from the bag, including an oddly-formed one, and threw them down the hill. As the normal beans tumbled down the hill without issue, the deformed bean bounced upwards by the force-field surrounding the town._

 _Ford turned to his nephew, whose eyes widened with curiosity and fascination at the bizarre oddity. The boy had realized that Gravity Falls was a magnet that attracted all things strange and unusual. Everything from gnomes and leprecorns to people like Dipper and Ford, born with unusual anomalies such as weird birthmarks and polydactyly._

 _Ford put his hand on his nephew's shoulder and smiled. "You and I are some of the strangest beans this town has ever seen, Dipper."_

 _"Mason," The boy blurted out. He was shocked by what came out of his mouth. After a moment of silence he looked up to his great uncle and repeated what he said._

 _"My real name is Mason. Dipper is just a nickname. But everyone got used to it, and now it feels too late to tell everyone the truth." He explained with an almost apologetic look on his face before casting his eyes downwards. "And it's kind of a dumb name anyway. Don't tell anyone."_

 _Ford was in awe by Dipper's admission. He didn't know what compelled the boy to tell him of all people the truth of his birth name. But the researcher's heart swelled upon realizing that his nephew, the one person whom Ford held great admiration for and trusted the most had decided to confide in him._

 _Ford beamed at his nephew while gently tousling his hair. "Your secret's safe with me, Mason." He told Dipper. "And I think it's a great name. The Masons are a great secret society, you know."_

 _Dipper gazed at his uncle and smiled. Seeing the look of joy on Dipper's face made Ford realize how much his nephew had come to love him, something he had not received in an awfully long time. Not since his days with Jheselbraum the Unswerving had someone given him the trust and compassion he desperately needed._

 _Ford would forever be grateful for Dipper's presence and companionship._

A warm smile appeared on his face.

Ford had learned to utilize his deformity as calling card, a badge of honor he could proudly showcase to the world. When Ford returned to Gravity Falls from the Nightmare Realm, he learned to become more comfortable with his polydactyly. Mabel complimented him on his fingers when she introduced herself. Dipper also looked past his physical flaw as the two spent time together. After Ford reclaimed his three journals, he read Dipper's entries in his third book and was surprised to learn that his nephew's nickname stemmed from his unusual birthmark.

Ford used to associate family with high expectations, selfishness, betrayal, and mistrust. But over the course of that fateful summer, Ford learned many valuable lessons from Dipper, Mabel and Stan; that teamwork would accomplish the most difficult of tasks, how trust should be given to those who earned it, and that second chances are possible in this world.

Now he wants nothing more than to show his family his gratitude for them.

"Earth to Ford!"

The researcher spun around to find his brother smirking at him while clutching onto his tub of ice cream. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

Ford looked over at Stan. "I've been reminiscing over the summer."

Stan put his ice cream on the table and approached his twin, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Thinkin' about the kids again?"

Ford gave his twin a knowing smile. "Every day."

"Same here." Stan agreed, smiling at the shared sentiment.

The researcher pushed his glasses upwards as he continued to speak. "But I've also been thinking about changing my middle name."

"Really? You gonna change it to Isaac Newton or some other nerd name?" Stan joked. "At least then it would be a step up from Filbrick."

"No, no." He dismissed with a wave of his hand. Ford then placed his hands behind his back, his face softened. "I want my middle name to be _Mason_."

Stanley's eyes lit up. He had not heard that name in a while. Back in September, a while after Dipper and Mabel left Gravity Falls, Stan found an aged photograph in his wallet of his younger self holding two precious twins with a tearful smile. One look at the picture created a spark in his mind, reeling back to the day the niblings were born. He broke from his trance and ran to Ford. Stan showed his brother the picture and told him everything he could remember of that day; Mabel punching the doctor in the jaw, Dipper cheating death after the umbilical cord was removed from his neck, how Stan was able to hold the precious twins before Shermie had the chance. He also told Ford how the twins were named Mabel and Mason so that they were even more special. From that day on Stan would never allow himself to forget that special day.

Stanley looked to Ford and chuckled. "You actually have a great idea for once poindexter."

Ford rolled his eyes before giving his brother a wry smile. "So you think Mason would be a good alternative."

Stan lifted up his arm and playfully pulled Ford close to him. "I think it's a great middle name Ford!"

Ford gratefully smiled back at his brother.

* * *

Mabel and Dipper were mindlessly watching a rerun of Cash Wheel at home when they heard a small buzzing sound. They looked around the room only to realize that it came from Mabel's cell phone.

"Hello?" Mabel answered.

"Well hello Mabel dear." Ford warmly replied on the other line. "How are things back home?"

The girl was surprised to hear her Grunkle's voice. Normally the Pines had set up their long video chats over the weekend, but it was a pleasant surprise that Ford had called on a Thursday.

"Things are going well." Mabel happily answered. "Dipper and I have been busy with school and all of the clubs we go to. I've been enjoying Art Club and Model U.N., and I'm sure Dipper will tell you all of the stuff he's been up to with Band and Gaming Club."

"All of that sounds wonderful sweetheart." Ford said.

"We've also been thinking about you and Grunkle Stan a lot."

Ford's heart swelled. "I'm touched to hear that from you. Stanley and I are always thinking about you and your brother."

"D'aww, Grunkle Ford…" Mabel cooed. She looked over at her brother and decided that he should have a turn speaking with their Grunkle. "Oh, you can talk with Dipper now if you want. I gotta finish working on my sweater for one of my friends."

"Okay, well I enjoy hearing your voice again dear."

"Love you Grunkle Ford!"

"I love you too Mabel."

"Alright, here's Dip-Dop!" Mabel announced as she passed her phone to her brother.

The teen held the pink phone against his ear and spoke up. "Hey Grunkle Ford!"

"Greetings my boy." Ford answered. "So Mabel informed me that you're busy with school."

"Yeah, I've got a truckload of stuff goin' on, but I'm glad to have Mabel around during my down time."

"Yes, having a sibling you can count on is always a blessing indeed." Ford agreed. "So Dipper, I wanted to speak to you about something important."

Dipper's ears perked up and he went into the kitchen to better hear what Ford had to say. "Alright, you've piqued my interest."

"So I've been thinking during my down time with Stan on the boat."

"Careful Grunkle Ford, I heard that's a dangerous pastime." Dipper joked.

The researcher chuckled at his nephew's jest. "Stan would tell me the same thing." Ford laughed. He cleared his throat before getting back on topic. "But as I told Mabel, you and your sister are always on our minds. You kids showed a foolish old man such as myself how important family is...and I have another confession to make."

Dipper cupped the cellphone closer to his ear to better listen what his Grunkle had to say.

"My original middle name was Filbrick, after my father..."

Dipper cringed. From what Stan had told him and Mabel last summer, great-grandpa Filbrick Pines was anything but great. "That's...that's awful."

"I know, which is precisely why I'm going to change my middle name when Stan and I return to Oregon."

"Really?" Dipper asked.

The teen imagined that Ford would probably decide to have his new middle name based on one of his idols in the scientific field, like Nikola Tesla or Carl Sagan.

"So I've decided to change my middle name to _Mason_." Ford announced.

Dipper's eyes grew wide. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

When Ford heard the silence from the other end, he was afraid that he had reopened an old scar by planning to adopt the boy's name as part of his own. Ford ushered an explanation. "I know that you're sensitive over the name, but I wanted to ask for your permission before doing so. If you don't want me to, I completely understand."

Dipper remained speechless. His great uncle, the man he looked up to last summer, wanted his middle name to match his nephew's birth name. Dipper's true name.

On the other end, Ford began to feel anxious. Perhaps Dipper's original name was a sore subject for the boy and was too uncomfortable with his uncle using it as his middle name.

"Dipper? Did I upset you?"

"No, no. Not at all." Dipper admitted. He let out a joyful laugh as tears of joy ran down his face. "I'm honored...I'm _absolutely honored_ that you would do that Grunkle Ford."

Ford heard his nephew's voice cracking with such raw emotion. The researcher wished he could magically teleport to Piedmont so he could give his nephew the biggest hug imaginable.

"I want my middle name to reflect the love I have for this family. To do away with the past and move forward with the people I can trust. And I feel changing my middle name to Mason best reflects that."

Dipper's smile grew wider after hearing his great uncle's explanation. "I'm happy for you Grunkle Ford. Mabel and I will absolutely support your decision."

Ford smiled. "Thank you my boy."

Back in the living room, Mabel overheard her brother's sniffling. She dropped her knitting items and immediately got up to check on Dipper. The teen was about to approach her twin when she noticed that he was still on the phone with Ford. After impatiently waiting for some time, Dipper bid Ford good-bye before ending the call. Mabel carefully walked over towards where Dipper stood as he wiped away his tears.

"Is everything okay bro-bro?" Mabel asked quietly.

"Yeah, everything's great actually." Dipper replied with a reassuring smile. "Ford wants to change his middle name to Mason. Mabel, he wants my name to be his middle name!"

Mabel shrieked ecstatically before wrapping her arms around Dipper. The boy laughed joyfully as he accepted his sister's embrace.

* * *

 _June 1, 2013_

Stan stood outside of the Mystery Shack as a beat-up pickup truck rolled down the dirt road. When the vehicle parked outside the tourist trap, all four doors immediately flung open as Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Wendy emerged from the car. The four young people noticed Stan standing by the steps.

Dipper and Mabel ran towards Stan as they tackled the old man into a playful hug. After sharing their first embrace of the summer, Stan and the twins slowly got up from the ground.

"Where's Grunkle Ford?" Mabel inquired.

"I'm here."

Dipper and Mabel turned to see Ford stepping outside the Mystery Shack in an almost dramatic flair.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself." He announced with a soft baritone. "My name is Stanford _Mason_ Pines."

The twins graciously beamed at their great uncle. Ford sprinted towards Dipper and Mabel, scooped them into his arms and lifted them up in the air. The young twins laughed as they returned the warm embrace.

The love Ford felt for his family had truly changed him for the better.

 ** _**Based on a headcanon of mine that I shared on tumblr:_**

 ** _"Ford legally changing his middle name from Filbrick to Mason not only to sever his ties with his a-hole dad, but as a proclamation of how Dipper has inspired him. Everyone in the family, especially Stan, are highly supportive of Ford's decision."_**

 ** _With a beautiful addition made by a-million-chromatic-dreams:_**

 ** _"And Ford. What a wonderful statement, not only to the family, but for himself. There's something very powerful and symbolic in names, so Ford doing away with his father's is a BIG thing. In a sense, him changing his middle name in this way is him saying goodbye to the childhood strife and family dynamics that shadowed much of his young life, and marking a new age that's defined by his connection to his family NOW, in the present."_**

 ** _Please leave a review or comment. Thank you for reading!_**


End file.
